


Daddy

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Another picture comes in quick, of Taemin puckering his lips at the camera, a failed attempt at acting cute. The caption reads miss u, send nudes. He’s written a large just kidding in sloppy letters, and Jonghyun can’t help smothering his laugh with his hand. It doesn’t help though, that he’s only wearing one of Taemin’s button-ups for pajamas - with difficulty, Jonghyun rolls out of bed and pads over to the drawer, pulling out a pair of pretty light blue panties and slipping them on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao ok [this](http://taeminuet.tumblr.com/post/157374663327/baby) happened so i Had To....do this fic im sorry dnt kinkshame lmao

Taemin’s still in Switzerland.

It had been one thing, telling Taemin _how proud I am of you, you’re gonna do so well and have so much fun, but don’t forget to eat or take your pills or do your laundry before you run out of underwear, you dumb-_

But it is completely different, going to bed alone and waking up alone - the bed feels so big and _empty_ without Taemin to wake up next to him. There’s only two weeks left until Taemin comes back, but it feels like two more _years_ with how slowly the months had passed. They can barely skype with the time difference, and with how forgetful Taemin is, he’ll either leave his phone at home, forget to charge it, or forget to answer.

Jonghyun rolls over onto Taemin’s side of the bed, pouting at the screen of his phone. He’s got Snapchat open and the picture he’d sent to Taemin last night (of the pretty pretty bath bomb Kibum had bought him) has been seen and screenshotted for some reason, but Taemin hasn’t replied.

Jonghyun rolls over onto his stomach now, frowning and refreshing the page as if - oh. Taemin’s sent one back: he’s in bed, smiling sleepily at the camera. The angle’s all wrong and Jonghyun can’t help giggling at his boyfriend’s inability to take proper selcas. Another picture comes in quick, of Taemin puckering his lips at the camera, a failed attempt at acting cute. The caption reads _miss u, send nudes._ He’s written a large _just kidding_ in sloppy letters, and Jonghyun can’t help smothering his laugh with his hand. It doesn’t help though, that he’s only wearing one of Taemin’s button-ups for pajamas - with difficulty, Jonghyun rolls out of bed and pads over to the drawer, pulling out a pair of pretty light blue panties and slipping them on. They’re _soft,_ Jonghyun’s favorite and Taemin’s as well. Jonghyun’s because he looks so _pretty_ in them, Taemin’s because he likes to see the stains that will inevitably be made.

Over to the mirror now - Jonghyun hikes the shirt up so the panties can be seen, takes a picture and giggles as he looks it over. He’s such a _babe._ He sends it quickly and Taemin opens it just as quickly, sends back a chat that says _fuck, you’re pretty._ Jonghyun smiles - he knows. He’s _always_ pretty. The next picture he sends is of the shirt unbuttoned and slipping off his slim shoulders. He’s pretty and lovely, and he can’t help giggling when Taemin screenshots this one. He takes off the panties and the shirt for this one, padding back over to the bed and laying on Taemin’s side. He’s already half hard just from the texts Taemin is sending him, and he reads them over again, absently sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he types out a reply.

> **From Tae: god you look so pretty**
> 
> **From Tae: want you between my legs**
> 
> **From Tae: did you stain your pretty panties?**
> 
> **To Tae: i didn’t,,,,thinking of you though, daddy**
> 
> **From Tae: fuck, baby**
> 
> **From Tae: do you wanna send another picture to daddy?**

Jonghyun’s body jerks at the words, replaying the way Taemin says _daddy_ in his head. He’s immediately opening Snapchat again and taking a quick video of his hand on his cock, slowly fucking into his hand the way Taemin likes best.

> **From Tae: god, baby**
> 
> **From Tae: wanna see what you do to me?**
> 
> **To Tae: yes please**

Two pictures come in soon enough, of Taemin’s cock hard beneath the fabric of his - no, Jonghyun’s - boxers. Next, he’s pulled it out and Jonghyun stares hard at it, biting his lip as if somehow that will make Taemin materialize next to him, ready to tell him to _touch yourself, baby - touch yourself for daddy? You look so pretty, such a good boy for me, I love you so much._

Without hesitation, Jonghyun slumps down and spreads his legs, jerking himself off for Taemin to see. He even lets a little moan and a _daddy, please touch me_ slip out - Taemin fucking _loves_ when Jonghyun calls him that.

> **To Tae: can i hold my breath?**
> 
> **From Tae: be careful, baby. Only 20, ok?**
> 
> **To Tae: wish it were you**
> 
> **From Tae: you want my hand around your throat and the other around your pretty cock, baby?**

Jonghyun can’t help whining, imagining Taemin’s hand pressing into the veins that oxygenate his brain even as he whispers _how pretty you are, you’re taking it so well, baby. Such a good boy, so pretty and all mine - daddy’s so proud of you, baby._

(Taemin never tells him how long it is either, not anymore. They know each other’s bodies that well enough now, for Taemin to know exactly when Jonghyun is on the verge of _so good_ and _too much -_ knows to pull away just when he starts to teeter over the edge.)

Twenty seconds though - Jonghyun takes in just half a breath before covering his nose and mouth with a heavy hand (just the way Taemin would - hard and unrelenting even as his eyes scanned Jonghyun’s face for the barest sign of _this isn’t good please stop._ )

When it’s over, Jonghyun gasps in a breath, chest heaving as he fumbles for his phone, tossed onto the pillow beside him. He calls Taemin with shaking hands, a surge of want flooding throughout his body as Taemin picks up and murmurs, “Yes, baby?”

And immediately, with no regards for how Taemin will tease him later, Jonghyun pleads, “Please, I need you daddy I’m so-”

“Slow down, baby.” Taemin sounds amused, but he doesn’t bother to stop Jonghyun at all, “slow down. Tell daddy what you want - slowly.”

Jonghyun just _whines,_ shifting on the bed and trying not to touch himself. “I want you to touch me, _please._ ”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me, daddy, _please-_ ”

“Be specific, love. Touch you where?”

“Want your fingers in my mouth, and I want you to watch me touch myself _please,_ Tae - daddy _please._ ”

Taemin hums low in his throat, the sound sends a wave of heat throughout Jonghyun’s body because the only time Taemin hums like _that_ is when he’s about to fuck Jonghyun senseless or tease him to the breaking point - but all Taemin says is, “Is that all?”

“My breath, Tae I need you so much _please_ let me stop my breath again I... _daddy,_ ” Jonghyun can barely speak at this moment, free hand so so so close to his cock but not touching yet because he doesn’t have permission but he needs it so bad and-

“Thirty, then,” and when Jonghyun gasps in a breath before smothering it, “you wish it were me, don’t you? You wanna suck daddy’s cock or do you want to ride me? You look so _pretty_ like that, so earnest and _gorgeous._ Fuck, baby. Daddy wants to see you, can you show me?”

Jonghyun feels dizzy when he lets go, high off of the air rushing back into his body, high off of Taemin’s words, high off of _imagining._ Taemin prompts him to speak again and Jonghyun nods, forgetting Taemin can’t see him. “Want you to watch me, _please._ ”

There’s that _hum_ again. “Check your phone, baby.”

So Jonghyun does - there’s a new picture on Snapchat, from Taemin. It’s just his dick, the head flushed red and beads of precome pushing out the slit. It makes Jonghyun’s hips lurch, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he tries to remember the taste, the texture, the heat and weight of Taemin’s cock in his mouth, inside him.

“Daddy I-”

Taemin tsks. “My pretty whiny baby. Does my baby boy want his toy? Wanna fuck yourself for daddy?”

Here, Jonghyun pauses - because he _does._ But he wants Taemin to watch, but he wants something in his mouth and something inside him and he wants the feeling of Taemin _everywhere,_ not just his tinny voice over the phone’s speaker. “Daddy,” he whimpers, “daddy.”

“Yes, puppy?”

Guh. “I _liked_ that.”

“Want me to get you a collar, hm? Make you get on all fours and treat you like my pet?”

“Already am your pet, Tae.”

Taemin inhales a quiet _fuck_ and exhales an awed _my Jonghyunnie._ “God, Jonghyunnie. So _pretty,_ such a good boy, all mine. You gonna touch yourself?”

“I want to, but not until you tell me to. Wanna be your good boy.”

Another hiss of breath and Jonghyun’s hand immediately finds his cock as Taemin says _go on, baby, touch yourself for me._ “Feels good, Tae.”

“I know, baby. I wish it were you though. You always look so pretty on your knees for me, sucking me off.”

“Only for you, daddy.”

“Feels good?”

Jonghyun nods and then stutters out a _yes, daddy_ as Taemin tells him all the things he’d do if they were together. It’s maddening, too much and not enough all at once, and Jonghyun loves it. _Take a picture for daddy,_ Taemin demands, and Jonghyun’s eyes flutter shut as his teeth dig into his lower lip, _I want to see you so fucking badly._

Jonghyun gets an idea then - puts the panties back on and runs over to the drawer to slip on a pair of thigh highs (the white ones, Taemin’s favorite). He takes a picture in the mirror, the bulge in his panties on display. As soon as it sends, Jonghyun takes another one of the wet spot forming in the soft fabric, sends that one too.

“Do you like them, daddy?”

There’s a soft groan and Jonghyun can’t help giggling at Taemin’s predictability. “So so pretty, Jonghyunnie. Did you put those on just for me?”

“Mmhm! You liked it, right?”

“Of course I did, you’re _gorgeous._ And all mine, my pretty Jonghyunnie.”

Each word makes the heat inside Jonghyun build and by the time Taemin whispers _my pretty Jonghyunnie,_ he’s about ready to explode. “Can I-”

“Yeah, of course you can, baby.” Taemin knows him so _well._

So Jonghyun puts the phone on speaker and lets it rest on the pillow, closing his eyes as he slips the panties down to his ankles. He knows that Taemin probably wants to say something, but he doesn’t, so Jonghyun takes his cock in hand and begins to jerk himself off, strokes fast and only getting faster as he thinks of Taemin above him, below him, next to him - all the ways he could take Taemin’s cock. It doesn’t take long for him to come, not like this, and he smothers his moan with his fist out of habit.

“You did so well,” Jonghyun hears Taemin murmur, “so proud of you. God, baby, you sounded so pretty.”

“Thank you, daddy. Gonna sleep now?”

“Mm...yeah, it’s late. You should go clean up.”

Jonghyun wrinkles his nose just as Taemin says, “C’mon, babe. It’ll be worse if you wait, and I’m not there to clean you up.”

“Fine, fine...love you.”

“Bye, love you.”

“Love you too - your turn.”

Taemin huffs, grumbles for a long moment before hanging up. And just before he gets up to go take a shower, Jonghyun takes three quick pictures: the first is of his stomach, splattered with droplets of come, the second of his fingers dragging through it, and the third of those same fingers in his mouth.

Taemin screenshots all three of them.


End file.
